The conditions for performing the platelet membrane binding assay for Factor VIII will be standardized. The membrane binding assay will then be used to evaluate the effect of carbohydrate modification on the function of Factor VIII. The ultrastructural characteristics of Factor VIII antigen obtained by immuno-precipitation from normal and pathologic plasmas will be evaluated. A coagulation sensitive form of Factor VIII antigen will be characterized.